Fruit
|place=8/20 |challenges=4 |votesagainst=9 |days=28 |season2=The Elysian Fields |tribes2= |place2=8/21 |challenges2=6 |votesagainst2=3 |days2=32 }}Fruit is a contestant from Survivor: Macedonia and Survivor: The Elysian Fields. Profile Macedonia= Full interview can be found here. Name: Fruit Tribe Designation: Why did you want to play this ORG? I am very new to discord, and was referred to it by a friend I had made on reddit. I was so amazed by all the different Survivor-related orgs, and got so excited when I realised that my dream of playing Survivor may actually come true! I have been watching Survivor from its first season, and always told myself that I would apply for it if there was ever a similar programme in Singapore where I'm from. Although playing a game on discord will not be the same as playing Survivor for real, I am still really excited for this because it is the social aspect of Survivor that I am very intrigued by, which can be facilitated and replicated to some extent online. I found out about Survivor: Macedonia from an ad. What is Survivor all about to you? As mentioned above, I enjoy the social aspect of Survivor. Making alliances, speaking to and convincing other players, finding a consensus or even compromise (depending on my position in the game), and negotiating with others. Survivor is about garnering as much intel as I can while carefully choosing what information I would like to share in order to move my game forward. Who is your favorite Survivor player, and what is your favorite season? Hmm, tough to answer! My favourite players from seasons long gone are Rob Mariano and Courtney Yates, and from newer seasons, Christian Hubicki and Aubry Bracco (in Kaoh Rong). My favourite season is David vs Goliath (I have pretty bad memory, and this is the one that's in my head most). How would you describe your overall gameplay in Survivor ORG’s? I'm afraid I haven't played in any Survivor orgs. This would be my first if I get selected! I'm a total newbie. |-|The Elysian Fields= Full interview can be found here. Tribe Designation: Previous Seasons & Finishes: Macedonia: 8th, 6th Juror Tell us a bit about yourself: Pet peeves: inactive players who get to FTC and claim that being inactive was their strategy all along (inb4 I do the same thing myself...), people who put their legs and feet on bus and train seats, people who chew loudly (my boyfriend!!! but i love him lol), micro-managers ugh. Hobbies, interests and things I find enjoyable: Walking! Um, playing sports like netball and touch rugby, learning languages (and then forgetting about them after not revising for a while), watching historical documentaries and shows related to food, daydreaming about being a world traveler and never having to settle anywhere, pretending I know how to cook, yeah. How would you describe your gameplay in your original season(s)? In Macedonia I played a loyal yet somewhat paranoid game. I didn't really have a strategy, but I was fiercely loyal to the allies I made on my starting tribe, Tetovo. I wanted to stick to Funk It Up (JT, Evie, Brad, Carson and me) for as long as I could even though my allies had other plans behind my back. I was naive and lacked confidence because Natvivor Macedonia was my first proper medium-sized Survivor org, Despite having been separated from Brad and Carson for most of pre-merge due to the tribe swaps, I chose to put my faith in Funk It Up at the merge. Honestly, I had no idea how big the other players were. I didn't know their org history until after the game was over, and I think I played a decent game amidst giants like Rize, Cool, JT and Brad. I was so loyal and desperate to cling onto my allies to the extent that I even sacrificed two idols on Dru. She was not part of Funk It Up, but I knew I needed her as a closer ally when I finally realised that I was losing touch with Carson and Brad. By that time too, I had lost Evie in my first shock of the season. I never intended to be a big threat at the merge. But I dealt with the circumstances of me being Posk's target ("Fruits will get two idols"), and having Carson and Brad bail on me at Evie's boot. I like finding idols. I have imagined myself running around the island looking for idols if I was in IRL Survivor. I was beyond excited when I found !mouthwash, and there was no going back. I thought about how I was going to get the idol and settled on forfeiting my vote. To my horror and relief, someone else (Royal) was also making a play for the idol at Tetovo, and lucky enough for me, I was the hinky vote! With that, I chose to survive the hinky votes (from Royal and later Posk) instead of actively working for the idol. I tried aligning myself with the Prileps. With Rize as an exception, I was not able to connect with them much. I lacked the confidence to talk about game and strategy although I did open up with JT and Cool. I was, however, pretty social on the merge tribe talking to everyone (but Jacob and Maj). However, it was mainly non-game related and I found it difficult to talk much strategy. I think it stems from my relative inexperience with orgs. So my gameplay was predictable as I was loyal to a fault. How do you plan on improving on your game? I would definitely expand my network of connections. Be brave, be more social, talk strategy without being obnoxious or gamebottish with as many people as I can. There's nothing wrong with being loyal, but I need to put less heart in my games and more mind (omg I made a Norway reference). As I said above, I was loyal to a fault. Whilst on Bitola (first swap), I kept thinking about my connections with Brad and Carson as we had been separated. I was too naive and idealistic to think that people would stay loyal to me. This time, I will work to becoming more aware of where connections are formed and where people stand within the tribe(s). And I think to do this is to talk more. I actually tried/am trying this strategy (of talking more and being more flexible in terms of tribal lines yet still staying loyal to my closest allies) in two orgs since Macedonia. One got me 5th. And the other is still ongoing with me being in F5. Seems to be working? I'm worried that people will see me as the person who hunts for idols and successfully found two. This can either mean that I play really dumb in this game or I go crazy finding idols and to save myself since I might be going into the game as an early target. If I do find idol(s), I might use it as a leverage to gain allies and keep them close to me early in the game. Or even find them together with others instead of doing everything alone. In Macedonia, I kept the Tetovo idol hidden until the last hour before the votes were due. That created a lot of anxiety for me, and would have been much better played if I had shared it with JT, Brad and Dru earlier. Big Tom was idoled out that night. The first Lavzajak merge idol was kept hidden until a few hours before the voting deadline. So the plan to boot Carson was better thought out than the crazy last minute scramble at Big Tom's boot. Why do you want to come back and play again? I've never been in an All Stars season! So yeah, I wanna give it a go although if I do get cast, it's gonna be so nerve-wrecking playing with bigger, more experienced players. But I think I've got what it takes to play alongside them. Plus I loooooove Natvivor. I had a blast playing Macedonia. I hope I'll have as much fun in All Stars. If you were any Greek god, who would you be and why? I would be Mnemosyne the goddess of memory and remembrance. Memory is very important to humankind, allowing us to reason, and to predict and anticipate outcomes. She is known for her power of reason, which is not my strong suit but I think I am reasonably reasonable. Whilst she may be one of the deities who contributed to the law and orderliness of Greek civilisation and the universe, she was also the mother to the Nine Muses who entertained guests and sang of the greatness of Zeus. Hence, I see her as a thinking creative. Kinda like what left-brained (analytical, methodical) and right-brained (creative, artistic) are about. I think I'm inclined to the creative and intuitive side of myself, but based on my org experience, I learnt that I can be logical and analytical too! And lastly, I love history. That's what I do for a living - sharing histories about art and food, interpreting historical data and primary sources, reading about boring history stuff, spending too much time watching historical documentaries, laughing at the inaccuracies of historical films are among some of the things I do as a history nerd. Nothing more apt than me being Mnemosyne. (I didn't choose Clio, the muse of history, because Mnemosyne is just simply more badass.) And it was believed that people who died and crossed to the Underworld were given a choice - to drink from the Lethe, the river of forgetfulness to forget about their previous life and be reborn; or to drink from the Mnemosyne, the spring of memory named after the goddess herself, to remember their previous life and be admitted to the Elysian Fields where they would spend eternity in comfort and peace. On theme. How will you become the Sole Survivor of The Elysian Fields? Through a good balance of reason and intuition. Long live Mnemosyne! And being open to different options and working with different players. Loyalty is good, but being flexible is even better. Survivor Macedonia Voting History As a part of the Pick Your Poison twist, Fruit opted in to abstain her vote. The Elysian Fields Voting History Trivia *Fruit became the third castaway to have possession of two Hidden Immunity Idols at once, following Jaydn from ''Turkmenistan'' and Zach from ''Roatan''. *Fruit won the awards for Hero of the Season, Fan Favorite, and Best Alliance, alongside JT and Brad, in ''Macedonia''. **Fruit and JT both tie the record alongside Haydn H. from ''Norway'' for the most awards won in a single season, both with 3 each. *Fruit is the first and only castaway to finish in the same placement twice. Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Macedonia Contestants Category:Macedonia Jury Members Category:The Elysian Fields Contestants Category:The Elysian Fields Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Tetovo Tribe Category:Bitola Tribe Category:Lavzajak Tribe Category:Deucalion Tribe Category:Niake Tribe Category:8th Place Category:Survivor: Macedonia Category:Survivor: The Elysian Fields